PLL - Haleb fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna and Caleb have a wonderful moment after an hour at the gym.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - Haleb fun**

**It's a good day during the fall. Caleb Rivers and his girlfriend Hanna Marin has been working out at the Rosewood gym and now they are in the shower before going back home.**

"Thanks for taking me to the gym, Caleb." says Hanna as she wash her sexy body.

"No problem, baby. I knew it would be a good idea." says Caleb.

Seeing Caleb's naked macho body makes Hanna slightly horny.

"Feeling like doing something cozy?" says Hanna with a sexual smile.

"What do ya have in mind huh?" says Caleb.

"Maybe a fuck right here, in this shower." says Hanna.

"Alright. That could be sexy." says Caleb.

"Yeah, very sexy and fun." says Hanna.

Caleb wash his dick, jerk it to full stiffness and then slide it into Hanna's pussy.

"Here we go, Han." says Caleb as he starts to fuck Hanna.

"Do me! Fuck me!" moans a happy Hanna, all horny.

"Okay!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

Caleb's macho voice make Hanna extra horny.

Caleb fuck harder and Hanna love that.

"Mmmm, fuckie fuckie!" moans Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Indeed, sexy Han!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, your pussy is damn amazing!" moans Caleb.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna.

"Anytime!" moans Caleb.

"Your dick is awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Where did you get the idea for shower-sex?" says Caleb.

"From the FunFuckTime web-site. I saw a video there of May Rory getting fucked by Will Dickman in a shower and it looked so nice." says Hanna.

"Are you still a member of that site?" says Caleb.

"Yeah 'cause little sexy me needs some when you're out of town." moans Hanna.

"Okay. That makes sense." moans Caleb.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna with a cute smile.

"I agree!" moans Caleb.

Caleb suck on Hanna's left boob and as Caleb know for sure, Hanna love that.

"Mmm, yes! Suck that tit of mine!" moans Hanna as she giggle a bit, as she sometimes does when being very horny.

Caleb fuck slightly faster.

"Sooo awesome!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Right, Han!" moans Caleb, being just as horny as Hanna.

"To be fucked is so much fun!" moans Hanna.

"I'm glad ya enjoy it." moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Hanna, you're so fucking beautiful." moans Caleb.

"You're so handsome!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna is very happy. She love to have sex with Caleb.

"This is very nice!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

"I feel like I'm in a very cute porno-movie!" moans Hanna.

"Alright. If this was that, what would its name be?" moans Caleb.

"I think 'Hanna-Boo's adventure in fuck-land' would be a good name for a wonderful porno!" moans Hanna.

"That sure's a nice name, Han!" moans Caleb.

"Caleb, you're the best...!" moans Hanna.

"So are you!" moans Caleb.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, you have a really sweet pussy!" moans Caleb.

"Am I soooo fuckable?" moans Hanna.

"Yeah, you very much are!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Obviously it feels good for you!" moans Caleb.

"It feels awesome! Does it feel very sexy for you too?" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

Hanna almost get an orgasm.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna in her best porno-voice.

60 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Yay!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"One hell of a fuck." says Caleb as he slowly pull out his dick from Hanna's pussy. "It was damn awesome."

"Yeah, so much fun!" says Hanna, still happy.

"True." says Caleb.

Caleb and Hanna gently wash each other's amazing body and then they dry off and put clothes on.

In the car on the way home, Hanna says "I hope we'll fuck in a shower again sometime."

"We absolutely will, Han." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says Hanna in joy.

"You're so sweet." says Caleb.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"Next time I think we should have shower-sex in our own shower at home. It's less of a risk of being caught there." says Caleb.

"Yeah, but semi-public sex is kinda kinky. It turns me on." says Hanna.

"Okay. You sure are a sexual girl." says Caleb.

"And you love that so much. Admit it." says Hanna, all sweet and happy.

"I do love your sexuality." says Caleb.

"Wonderful." says Hanna.

"Babe, you're very sweet, extremely beautiful and so damn fuckable." says Caleb.

"Thanks, Caleb. You're handsome, smart and very manly. I love that sooo much." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Good." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says Hanna in childish joy.

"I love you, Hanna Marin." says Caleb.

"I love you, Caleb Rivers." says Hanna.

When they get home, Hanna takes a nap while Caleb cook dinner.

"Awwww! So cozy and sweet. Do me, fuck me..." moans Hanna in her sleep.

Hanna clearly has a sex-dream.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
